The present invention relates to instrument consoles used by scuba divers, and specifically to an instrument console equipped with a compass housing which is pivotable to provide greater diver visibility and comfort in viewing the compass as well as other instruments of the console while swimming.
Conventional scuba diving instrument consoles include at least one gauge, such as a pressure gauge, a depth gauge (either analog or digital), a dive computer, a dive timer and possibly a compass. Gauges not found on the console may be worn on the diver's wrist or on other equipment. Often, the compass assemblies are secured to the existing instrument console body in a fixed position.
The console is mounted at one end to a flexible pressurized air conduit which is connected to the first stage regulator. Opposite the air line connection point, the console is secured to the diver's buoyancy compensator jacket by a strap to hold the console relatively close to the diver's body when not in use.
The fixed position mounting arrangement of conventional compass assemblies is often determined without any consideration of the ergonomic aspects of the operational position of the compass in relation to the diver. More specifically, conventional fixed compass assembly instrument consoles require the diver's head and neck to assume an awkward position when viewing the compass, as well as the other instruments of the console.
When navigating underwater, it is recommended that the diver assume a generally horizontal planar position to maximize directional stability and reduce drag. To reinforce this planar attitude, divers are encouraged to use the "L4" position, where, when in use, the instrument cosnsole is held in the left hand at a right angle the extended left arm to define an "L" as seen from above. The console is held in front of the diver where the gauges may be read. In addition, the right upper arm extends horizontally forward, and the right hand grasps the left elbow to define a "4" as seen from above.
When conventional diving instrument consoles are held in the L4 position, the gauges are often difficult to read unless placed in an uncomfortable, drag inducing position, and the console itself creates significant drag in the water, further fatiguing the diver. In the case of compass assemblies which are fastened to conventional consoles, the console position must be moved to an often awkward position to enable the diver to view the Lubber Line, or line of forward travel, which is marked on the crystal of the compass. If the compass is held vertically to view the Lubber Line, the accuracy of the needle position may be affected.
Another important ground rule of underwater navigation is that the diver should refrain from looking down while swimming, since the act of moving the head downward makes it difficult to maintain the preferred horizontal orientation. When a diver looks directly at his person, or close objects, he loses conception of his attitude, and further concentration will disturb knowledge of position and direction, until he looks up again.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a scuba diving instrument console with a compass assembly which is ergonomically positioned.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a scuba diving instrument console in which the compass assembly is pivotable relative to the console.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a compass housing for a scuba diving instrument console in which the Lubber Line is readily visible to the diver to encourage the diver's use of the compass, and to minimize fatigue while doing so.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a scuba diving instrument console in which the console may be readily detached from the buoyancy compensator jacket when used by the diver.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a scuba diving instrument console having a compass housing which encourages the diver to use the console in the L4 position, instead of maintaining the console at the diver's waist, which encourages unwanted lowering of the head.